Moyashirella
by Sverige Susan
Summary: In a far away kingdom there's a normal boy named Allen Walker. By crossroads of destiny, he attends to prince Kanda's party. Will his love for food be stronger than...? -AU, Translation-


**Original title: **Moyashicienta (Spanish).

**Written by:** Zutte-chan (Mistralax).

**Translation by:** Sverige Susan

**Autor notes: **Just turn off your brains and don't try to make sense in this story.

**Translator notes:** Thanks to the lovely Mistralax for letting me bring this story into the English language.

* * *

**Moyashirella**

* * *

Allen Walker was a nice guy that lived in a humble house in a far, far, far away kingdom. He had lost his father the previous Christmas and then, he was forced to live under the care of his uncle Cross Marian. Cross was the perfect definition of bad habits, like drinking alcohol every night and going back home drunk, womanizing and getting into debts. For Allen every single of those habits meant bad moments trying to figure out how to pay instead of his master. Somehow, the young boy had learned to survive to the brutes and cheating in order to get money. In other words, Allen was quite a slave.

One day a letter came to his house. Marian didn't hesitate to open it up as soon as he saw the distinctive emblem on the object: the royal family's emblem. Allen was a bit curious about it, but he had the feeling he shouldn't ask his uncle for the contents.

"Well, stupid nephew, your moment to be useful has finally come," Allen stood silent. Was it his moment to be useful? Hadn't he been paying debts for that bastard for years? "The king wants his son to meet a fiancé. So, tonight there will be a party for every single lady of this kingdom."

"And what does it mean for me?"

"You WILL go and become a lovely bride for the prince!"

"WHAT?! Are you nuts? I'm a MAN, a MAN!"

"It doesn't matter. You have a girlish face."

Allen didn't see when his uncle put a dress trimmed with lace in front him.

"Don't tell me...you..."

"Don't make me repeat it, stupid brat," Cross answered with a gloomy tone.

The white haired guy sighed as a surrender sign. From all the things that Cross had forced him to do, wearing a dress was indeed the worst one. It was obvious the prince would never be interested on him, but Cross couldn't loose an opportunity like that one to shame him.

He wore the dress and immediately his mood got worse. Allen didn't look bad, on the contrary. It was the biggest wound against his manly pride.

Allen saw how the door opened behind him and how Cross stood looking upon him.

"You do look like a girl, foolish nephew. Although, you miss something," he took out a pair of reddish apples. One moment later, they were inside the dress working as filling for the breasts. Allen turned all red as he complained to his uncle as loud as he could.

"Shut up, you hysteric brat." Cross took Allen by a hand and dragged him towards a luxurious carriage. "Don't forget, the prince must fall in love with you," Allen raised a brow. "Your duty is giving me a good life as a payment for all the care I've given you."

"And since when 'care' is giving debts to pay?"

"Ungrateful brat, don't you see this is also a good chance for you to get out this poverty?"

"You are crazy."

"Whatever. The prince must fall for your girlish face before midnight."

"Eh?"

"I must return the dress to the shop by that time, it is rented."

Allen was about to complain when he found himself inside the castle.

"Behave and walk, foolish nephew." Allen couldn't believe what he had heard: Cross asking him to behave when he was the definition of bad behavior.

They entered into the hall where beautiful ladies were already gathering. One moment after, Allen was alone. The young guy wasn't in the mood to socialize with anyone. Instead, he tried to find his uncle but failed. The albino walked around and suddenly he saw the most beautiful thing he could ask for: A table holding a banquet. It had been a while since Allen had seen such quantity of food in the same place. Baked chicken seemed to invite him to taste it and Allen got closer slowly. The whole scene almost made him look like a starving dog.

Lights turned off and music stopped. Allen turned to see what was happening when he heard people whispering and some girls screaming. At the top of the stairs there was a man standing in elegant facade who could only be the king. The monarch introduced his son to the public, the prince Kanda. The younger man had his arms crossed in his chest and an angry face that only transmitted fear. Allen bit the chicken he was holding as he heard the words from the king.

Fangirl screams exploded suddenly but Allen didn't look until he felt a light touch on his shoulder. The prince was behind him. What was he doing there? Maybe the prince wished to eat chicken? Allen looked down at the poor bird. There was almost nothing left, it was pretty late for the prince to taste it.

"I see you're having fun," the prince spoke in a serious tone. The other girls were staring at them.

"Yes, the food is delicious," Allen tried not to be interested in the main event. He felt uncomfortable for being the point of attention and the prince seemed to realize. The monarch took the albino by his arm and lead him away from the table.

"Hey, what do you want?" the albino tried to set himself free.

"Just follow me and don't eat like a pig again, Moyashi."

"Pig? Moyashi? How can you be so mean?"

"Follow me," the prince whispered.

Music began to play. Allen was being guided into a waltz song and he looked like a puppet since he had never danced before. The albino tried to move his feet but they net into his dress and Allen ended stepping on something. For the gloomy face of his partner, he guessed it had been his foot. Allen didn't wished to apologize, on the other hand, the action kept until the song came to an end.

"You made it on purpose, didn't you Moyashi?"

"Oh your majesty, this is the very first time I dance, how can you think such things of me?" Allen took advantage of his feminine role, "And I'm not Moyashi," he snorted. As soon as he walked away, the prince was surrounded by young women. From his place he watched the prince was already smiling for a girl as they danced. What was it? One moment before the prince was a demon to him and then the monarch seemed a totally opposite person.

Allen didn't wished to stay in there so he went to a balcony to breath fresh air. During the time he had been in the party, he hadn't seen Cross anywhere. He laid against a wall when he felt hungry again. What reminded him, he had a couple apples under the dress. The albino took one and bit it. At least, it was tasty.

"I thought you were in the table of the banquet eating everything."

Allen jumped at the fright and almost choked with the apple.

"Well, I won't eat more. However, what is 'his majesty' doing here?" Allen spoke in a really disparaging way.

"It's my castle. I can be anywhere I wish, Moyashi."

"Do you have the bad habit to give nicknames to people?"

"I only speak with the truth, you are a Moyashi."

A vein appeared in the albino's forehead.

"I have a name, you effeminate prince," Allen realized his words made the prince to creak his teeth. For the briefest moment the albino smiled with superiority.

"How do you dare, Moyashi. For less I should cut your head off," Allen felt nervous. He had gone too far.

"You insulted me before. I don't care if you are a prince, I won't let you to pick on me you bastard!"

Kanda blinked a few seconds. No one had talked to him like that before. The girl should've been begging for her life. Such girl deserved to be observed. She was a bit skinny, as white as her dress with snowy hair and something rare. She was purity in person. However, her chest was quite small... Well, it wasn't so relevant. Kanda had found the perfect girl. She wasn't like the others that only wanted to become rich.

"What are you staring at me?" Allen was pretty angry at him.

"I have better things to see than you, Moyashi," Kanda looked away from the albino.

"Yeah, girlish prince."

"Tsk... Why have you come to the party in first place?" Kanda asked with curiosity.

"Well..." Allen wasn't planning to tell the mission for which Cross had made him come because he wouldn't accomplish it. "Because of the food, of course. In this kind of parties you can find delicious food for free. By the way the chicken was really good."

Those words hit the prince's pride. Kanda didn't like to be the focus of all the attention at the party but the answer from that girl really hurt him although he didn't show it.

The palace bells rang. It was midnight and Allen knew he had to reunite with Cross.

"I'm sorry but I have to go."

Kanda took his arm.

"What do you want?" There was no answer.

"Let me go if you have nothing to say," Kanda was holding him tight. Allen struggled until he was finally free. One apple fell from his dress to roll on the floor. The albino didn't realize he wad lost a breast.

Cross was flirting when he saw Allen at the distance. It was time to leave the palace.

The prince stood at the balcony speechless. He didn't know her name. Then, he saw a red apple in middle of his boots. Kanda hadn't seen it there before, so it must've belonged to the mysterious girl. A smile came to his face. His decision was definitive: that girl would become his wife.

* * *

Three days went by and the kingdom knew prince Kanda was searching for someone, a girl that had gone to his party. All women got excited. However, a proof had to be passed in order to become the prince's wife. The girl that stole his heart had bit an apple, which would be compared with the one that the girls put into a new apple.

They made the same proof with many girls but no one had passed. They knew the apple wouldn't last forever and the prince began to feel restless. Among all the houses they had been to, non a single girl had the shape of the lady he wanted the most.

Where could she be? How could she just vanish?

"Your majesty, there's only a house left but I'm afraid to inform you that only Mr. Cross Marian and his nephew, son of earl Walker, live in there." It seemed he had to give up. However, although the circumstances were pretty stupid, he would check that house anyway. Kanda had the feeling he had nothing to loose.

They arrived to the house. They knocked to the door and a few yells came from inside.

"Go to open the door stupid nephew!"

"Got it, got it... Damn Cross."

The prince and his servant saw each other in confusion. The door opened and a young albino appeared. Kanda watched his hair and his gray eyes, then the particular scar on his face. It must've been a coincidence, right?

The albino almost had a heart attack when he saw the prince standing at the other side of the door. Allen tried to hide his nerves on edge. He had heard the prince was searching a young lady he met at his party but he thought it was thoroughly impossible the prince went there.

"Good afternoon, gentleman. You must know we've been to the houses of this kingdom," Allen nodded, "Well, we'd like to know if there's a lady here that had attended to said event," the servant pointed the prince, who had a really angry face.

It didn't take much when Cross pushed Allen away.

"I'm afraid to say it but there are no ladies living here. There's only my clumsy nephew and myself," Allen frowned and Kanda didn't miss any of his movements. They were about to depart when the prince decided to talk.

"I'd like to enter, if you don't mind."

Cross shrank as he opened the door more. Shortly after, Allen was ordered to bring water for the prince. He wished to get out there. Allen went back to the kitchen to continue his cleaning duties with the only wish the prince would return to the palace soon.

Kanda watched the surroundings. The characteristics of the albino were funny alike to the ones from the girl he was searching. In his mind he tried to make sense. Maybe the albino had a twin sister or such crazy things.

Kanda saw a table with a fruit bowl in the center. He distinguished an apple, a reddish and shinning one. He stood up to take the apple. Kanda decided to compare both apples. It was ridiculous, since they both were apples and should look the same but he thought there was a relation between them.

Cross observed quiet as he drank a cup of wine. The red haired man was sure his plan had succeeded. Kanda went to the kitchen, where Allen was shocked to see him.

"Bite this apple."

"What?"

"Do it," he ordered and the albino couldn't hold himself back. The apple looked delicious and it was asking a try. As soon as Allen bit it, the prince took it and compare both apples.

"You are... You're the Moyashi," Kanda affirmed. Allen almost choked with the piece of apple inside his mouth.

"I-I think your majesty is confused," Allen coughed "Who's this Moyashi you're talking about?" he played dumb.

"Unless you have a twin sister, I doubt it. Besides, this shows my point," the prince got closer and put both apples in front him. The white skin of the young boy turned into red.

"So, what do you plan to do? The girl you were searching doesn't exist."

"It does not matter. You come to marry me. I've already made my mind," he said, creepy smile on his face.

"You can't decide by your own!" Allen complained totally brushed. He could not understand how could he fall in love for other man. He couldn't... or he could? When he realized the weird gaze the prince was giving him, he felt helpless. The prince was really a handsome man.

A few days later the wedding was announced. Everyone was shocked by the news since a boy had defeated all the women.

Allen didn't know what to say. He had tied the knot with the prince Kanda and now his life seemed to give a different turn.

* * *

"Oi, I'm starving," Kanda said from his seat at the dinning room, "Go and prepare soba."

"Soba?" Allen knew he meant those weird noodles, "Then ask someone else."

"Go to the kitchen and prepare it. The servants have gone in vacations for a whole month."

"What the..."

"You're my wife and it's your duty giving attention to your husband."

"Wife? Why should it be me? You are the one with girlish hair, you deserve the title the most!"

"Well, I wasn't wearing a dress when we met. From the very first moment you marry me, you got the title of honorable princess."

"No way."

"You have no right to complain. As it is written in our wedding certificate, you have agreed to be my wife and treat me well and love me. It's your duty."

"What?! Where's it written?"

Kanda took out the document as he pointed the exact line, at the really small letters.

"And if you dare to cheat on me, you shall be executed in public," Allen swallowed at the thought.

"You are a bastard!"

"You belong to me and you do as I wish."

Allen bit his lip. In that tricky certificate he had be sold as a slave for someone else, Yuu Kanda. He went to the kitchen, cursing Cross for getting him into such matters. Then, he felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around him from behind.

"Don't forget your role is also conceive a heir for the throne," The white haired guy was petrified, "In a few months we shall announce..."

"Don't say it! How do you think I could ever... ever," he couldn't end the phrase.

"Chill out, I will solve it," Kanda smirked in a gloomy way and Allen feared for his ass.

Several months later, the news that the princess was pregnant with twins would spread all over the kingdom.

**Fin.**


End file.
